Seeking for a revenge
by Froshe
Summary: Accusés d'avoir assassinés leurs parents, Itachi et Sasuke se voient contraint d'accepter une proposition. Lycée ou Prison. Pas si simple quand on apprend que les cours apprennent plus à tuer qu'à réviser l'histoire. Slash SasuNaru/ Ita/? Saso/Dei Tenten/Neji, etc.


IMPORTANT POUR L'HISTOIRE ! Je fais moi-même les parties en POV d'Itachi, et ma meilleure amie fait celles de Sasuke :) A chaque ligne horizontale, le Point de Vue change de personne ! Voilàà bonne lecture ! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez - Sviousplait *o* 3 -

* * *

Mon visage restait d'une neutralité effrayante. Aucune émotion, aucun obstacle ne pourrait venir briser ce masque d'impassibilité que je m'étais composé. Mon esprit restait coincé sur une seule phrase. La seule que j'étais parvenu à assimiler...

Sasuke Uchiha était sur le point d'être jugé coupable.

Sasuke... Sasuke jugé coupable.

Le fait que moi-même allait l'être aussi ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je l'aurais largement mérité. Mais que mon frère, mon petit frère, celui que j'avais toujours aidé, supporté, choyé, entraîné même, soit considéré comme un criminel...Non. Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Mon expression faciale se tordit démesurément, ne parvenant pas à assimiler l'idée. Je ne pourras jamais.

\- Je réclame le droit à la parole, annonçais-je tandis que le silence effrayant qui s'était installé se brisa. Je ferais tout pour préserver mon frère. Il n'avait que quinze ans ! Quoiqu'il advienne, jamais je ne laisserai Sasuke pourrir en prison. Jamais.

\- Les Jurés vont se retirer afin de délibérer sur ce fait, déclara le Juge en échangeant un regard avec l'ensemble des Jurés.

Je tournais la tête malgré les protestations de son avocat, comme quoi je ne devais pas quitter l'Assemblée du regard, et fixais mon frère des yeux. Celui-ci finit par relever la tête en me regardant, le visage désemparé. Evidemment... Sasuke ne s'attendait à rien de tout ça. Sitôt la constatation éplorée de la mort de notre famille, on venait nous amener au poste de police où nous passerions soixante jours consécutifs dans une cellule miteuse.

Je me rappelais de ces deux mois passés en prison... J'avais tout tenté afin de préserver mon frère en jurant son innocence, en faisant appel au meilleur des avocats. Peine perdue. J'avais été même jusqu'à avouer son crime. Et pourtant nul ne voulait le croire. Cela me mettait en une rage folle. On n'acceptait pas le fait que moi seul ait assassiné notre famille, mais que mon frère et moi l'ait organisé à deux, ça c'était forcément vrai. Jugeait-on que je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour le faire ? Selon les yeux du juge, je m'étais dénoncé afin de protéger Sasuke. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais est-ce que cela voulait forcément dire que j'étais innocent ? Non. Absolument non.

Je ne regrettais absolument rien. Si j'avais du le refaire, j'aurais obéi sans problème. J'aurais réitéré mon geste sans aucune compassion. Enfin...Mon regret... Le seul regret que j'avais était que mon frère y soit mêlé. Sasuke ne méritait pas tout ça. Il aurait dû aller faire ses études dans une école prestigieuse, loin de ces affaires. Il aurait dû revenir de cette année en apprenant la mort de ses parents et l'emprisonnement de son frère innocent. Ha... Innocent.

Je n'avais pas dit à mon frère que j'étais l'organisateur du crime. A quoi bon ? Personne ne voulait croire en l'innocence de Sasuke. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était de me faire passer pour tel auprès de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas lui remplir le cœur de haine. Pas comme lui.

J'étouffais un rire, le masquant difficilement sous un sourire amusé. Je me souvenais de ces assassins qui jouaient les fous afin de ne pas finir en prison, peut-être auras-je dû les imiter ? Sasuke aurait été épargné. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Si ces ... jurés ne voulaient pas libérer son cadet, je devais user de ma dernière carte. Avouer en en riant. En plaisanter. Imiter la folie destructrice. La Beauté du meurtre.

Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Comment pouvais-je infliger une telle pression à mon frère ? Le meurtre de nos parents... Comme si on avait pu appeler ces _choses_ une famille, comme si on avait pu un seul instant compter sur eux. Ils n'avaient été là que pour tenter de me voler Sasuke. Je pouvais presque sentir les regards indignés, de dégoût posé sur eux. Posés sur mon cadet. Comment pouvait on en venir au stade de suspecter un adolescent ? Surtout mon frère... Il avait toujours été un peu plus détaché que la normale, il était vrai. Mais il n'était pas sarcastique, froid. Comme leurs simulacre de parents. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et baissais les yeux.

Sasuke aimait nos parents. En lui, nos aînés avaient vu un garçon. Un humain. Un être à choyer, à cajoler. Et moi... Je les lui avais enlevés. Toute cette chaleur humaine, je le lui avais retirée. Sans hésiter, d'un coup de lame par personne. La vie s'en était allée lentement et douloureusement de leurs corps sanglants. Et j'avais assisté au massacre, j'avais participé.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je tâchais d'afficher un air digne. Droit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'y penser maintenant. Je ne regrettais rien, je ne regrettais rien, je ne... Pouvais pas regretter. Je me mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans l'espoir de reprendre un semblant de dignité. Une idée germa dans mon esprit qui sombrait dans la maladie.

Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer les fous.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres remplaçant mes larmes. Je m'efforçais de le chasser et gardais les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au sol, pour que personne ne surprenne mon regard. Je me concentrais dessus de toutes mes forces, mes yeux me piquant de plus en plus.

\- Uchiha Itachi. Levez-vous devant le jury, s'il vous plait.

Je me redressais péniblement, sortant de ma chaise avec lenteur, plongé dans mes pensées. Une fois extirpé de mon siège, je plantais mes prunelles de jais dans celles du juge, attendant leur décision avec une impatience mêlée à la tristesse. Bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

Si on m'avait annoncé une année plus tôt que je me serais retrouvé là, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Moi ? Uchiha Itachi, élève modèle, peut-être même le meilleur du japon, appelé à comparaître devant un tribunal ? Impossible. Et pourtant, j'étais bien là avec mon frère. Avec mon petit frère que je ne laisserais jamais en prison. Quitte à en mourir.

\- Uchiha Itachi. Vous et Sasuke Uchiha avez été appelés ici pour accusation des meurtres du clan Uchiha au complet à l'excepté de vous deux. Cependant, le jury a accepté de vous donner le droit à la parole, expliqua le juge sur un ton froid, comme déjà convaincu par le fait qu'ils soient coupables.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête qui se voulait désinvolte. J'ancrais mes pupilles plus profondément dans celles de mon interlocuteur, déterminé à le convaincre. J'avais toujours été bon orateur, et je comptais dessus pour nous sauver la mise. Mon plan était déjà mis en place dans mon esprit.

\- Jusqu'à deux mois d'aujourd'hui, Sasuke et moi vivions en tant qu'étudiants, ayant une famille aimante. Sans me vanter, j'expose tout simplement les faits, j'étais considéré comme un des élèves les plus prometteurs de tout le pays. Mon frère marchait dans mes pas. Nous étions déterminés et travailleurs, nous n'avions pas eu une enfance difficile. Mon père Fugaku avait placé de grands espoirs en nous. Il prenait soin de nous, car c'était nôtre père. C'était notre famille, notre chez-nous. Une famille des plus normales, des plus aimantes, commença Itachi avec ardeur.

Alors comment ? continuais-je en haussant d'un ton. Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'une telle chose est possible ? Comment pouvez vous nous asséner comme ça que nous sommes coupables ? Comment pouvez-vous enfermer un adolescent de 15 ans et un autre de dix-sept ans sous prétexte qu'ils ont assassinés leurs parents ?! Leurs parents bon dieu, ceux qui les ont mis au monde, ceux qui ont veillés sur eux depuis leur naissance ! Comment pouvait vus croire une chose pareIlle ? Et nous le dire en pleine face alors que nous venons à peine de nous remettre du deuil ?! Et vous venez nous dire que nous sommes les monstres ? Mais les monstres c'est vous ! Vous qui condamnez déjà d'avance des enfants éplorés et innocents ! Innocents !

Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains, attendant les réactions qui allaient fuser de mon discours dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. J'étais élève en droit, je me devais de savoir se comporter comme l'exigeait la situation. Je camouflais mon sourire sous mes mains tandis que je faisais semblant de m'essuyer les yeux, rouges d'avoir trop forcé. L'assemblée entière s'était tue gênée, mais je ne voulais pas voir le visage de son frère. Je ne voulais pas savoir quelles émotions étaient en train de défiler sur celui-ci. Colère ? Indignation ? Tristesse ? Regret ? Fierté ? J'espérais juste que celui-ci ne m'en voudrait pas. Que l'amour fraternel ne serait jamais remplacé par la haine.

\- Uchiha Itachi. Votre discours était certes émouvant, mais nous avons les preuves de ce que nous avançons. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha sont dès lors déclarés coupables du meurtre de Fugaku, Mikoto et de l'ensemble de la famille Uchiha.

* * *

\- Uchiha Itachi. Votre discours était certes émouvant, mais nous avons les preuves de ce que nous avançons. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha sont dès lors déclarés coupables du meurtre de Fugaku, Mikoto et de l'ensemble de la famille Uchiha.

Le silence régnait. Personne n'osait émettre le moindre geste. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Coupable... Ce mot résonnait encore à mes oreilles. Dès aujourd'hui mon frère et moi étions officiellement des criminels. Des tueurs assoiffés de sang... Des monstres aux visages humains... Assez cruels pour tuer des dizaines de gens partageant le même sang qu'eux...

Et après avoir passés deux mois en prison, aujourd'hui était le jour où nous serons jugés et où nous recevrons notre châtiment pour à avoir commis l'inhumain. L'impensable. Une envie soudaine de rire me pris et je me retint difficilement pour ne pas briser ce silence de plomb. Je ne ressentait rien. Aucune peur, aucune tristesse, aucun colère... Rien. La mort de mes parents, le fait que mon frère et moi soient accusés injustement, le fait que le véritable assassin soit encore en liberté et que nous allions être juger à sa place pour un crime que nous n'avions pas commis...

J'avais largement eu le temps de méditer tout cela pendant mon séjour en cellule. Oui, car ai-je déjà mentionné que nous étions accusé à tort ?

Je ne sais pas quel sortes de soi-disant preuves avait-ils contre nous ni quel était leur fiabilité mais à moins d'avoir alzheimer, ce que je doutais fort, je ne me rappelais pas avoir commis un tel crime. J'aimais ma famille et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu les perdre. Et puis je n'avais que quinze ans ! J'avais été élevé par une famille aimante dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, j'étais un très bon élève prometteur, je n'avais jamais commis d'effractions, je n'avais jamais montré de signe de possible folie ou de comportement anormal, une personne tout à fait banale ! Du moins... Banale chez les Uchiha.

Quand à mon frère, n'en parlons même pas... Il était connu à travers tout le pays et même plus loin encore, comme étant un prodige, en tant qu''étant le parfait élève modèle. Alors comment pouvaient-ils encore douter de notre innocence ?! Je les soupçonnais même de ne même pas avoir investigué l'affaire et d'avoir pris les premières personnes potentiellement coupables... Toute cette affaire illustrait parfaitement le monde d'aujourd'hui... Corrompu et aveugle quand ça l'arrangeait. Quand au gouvernement... Trouver un bouc émissaire lorsque la situation leur échappait et se regrouper en troupeau contre lui utilisant la justice comme prétexte. Pathétique... Mais c'était la loi du plus fort.

Ceux au sommet pouvait se servir et contrôler les vies de ceux en dessous d'eux.

J'avais compris cela depuis mon plus jeune âge et je m'était fixé pour objectif d'atteindre ce sommet. Mais tout ceci me semble si lointain, flou.. Comme si toute ma vie n'avait été qu'un simple rêve et que la réalité venait de me frapper en pleine face à mon réveil. Tout s'est écroulé du jour au lendemain... On ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur cette chienne de vie. J'avais cessé de me battre, j'étais impuissant. J'avais largement eu le temps de pleurer la mort de mes parents dans ma cellule. J'avais aussi appris à vivre avec la haine incommensurable que j'éprouvais pour l'assassin.

Je l'imaginais, chez lui, encore entrain de rigoler de son coup, de savourer le carnage qu'il avait fait, de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, nullement inquiet d'être découvert. Je n'éprouvais que de la haine pour cette personne.

C'est ainsi que je me suis fixé un nouveau but.

Je ne voyais que la mort de mon frère et la mienne qui pendait au bout de cette affaire, mais si par le plus grand des hasards ou grâce à quelque miracle nous nous en sortions vivant, je me suis juré de prendre la vie de cet homme de mes propres mains pour avoir ôté sans raison celle de mes proches. Cette vengeance me rongeait et je ne cessais d'y songer.

Ce qui ce passera après n'a aucune importance, même si cette fois je serais véritablement un assassin, tout cela m'importait peu. C'est pour cela que j'acceptais mon sort et que je ne comprenais pas toutes les tentatives d'Itachi pour convaincre le juge. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis, il fallait qu'il prennent conscience de l'inévitable sanction qui nous pendait au nez. Le juge s'apprêtait à donner la sanction. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la peine de mort, ce qui pourrait contrecarrer mes plans.

Même la prison à vie me conviendrait, je chercherait un moyen ou un autre pour m'enfuir et accomplir mon meurtre. Ce que les gens penserons de moi vis à vis de tout cela m'importe peu. Même l'avis de mon frère. Même si je le décevrais, j'aurais au moins pu venger mes parents. Je jetais un dernier regard vers Itachi. Il était visiblement encore entrain de chercher un moyen de me sortir d'ici. Il remarqua mon regard et me le rendit, essayant de déchiffrer mon expression. Je lui souris, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais mon sort. Il eu l'air de comprendre car il afficha la même expression que moi-même.

Le juge asséna un coup de maillet pour faire taire tous les chuchotements. Ca y est. C'était le moment propice. Il s'apprêtait à nous attribuer notre sentence

. - Itachi Uchiha, levez vous.

Mon frère obéit, mais sans se presser, comme s'il savait que le temps ne comptait plus.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, levez vous.

Je fis de même mais avec un peu plus d'impatience. Toute la suite de mes actions seront décidés suite à cette annonce. J'était de plus en plus impatient.

\- Vous avez commis quelque chose qui tient de l'inhumain...

Blablabla... A quoi servait ce genre de discours? A garder le suspens? A rajouter de la gravité à l'acte? A nous faire regretter quoi que ce soit? A rien, tout simplement. Je roulais des yeux et ne cachais pas mon agacement. Quand le moment arriva enfin, je retint mon souffle.

\- ... Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha, pour avoir assassiné toute la famille Uchiha, seront tous les deux condamnés à la peine de mort. Il frappa le pupitre d'un autre coup pour clore son discours.

Un murmure de désapprobation monta de l'assemblée.

\- Certes leur crime est grave mais ils sont encore trop jeunes pour la peine de mort! S'indigna l'un d'eux.

\- Il faudrait peut être leur donner une deuxième chance! Dit un autre.

\- Avez vous perdu la tête?! Devant vous se tienne deux assassins ayant exterminé avec sang froid toute leur famille! Leur visage n'est qu'un masque, en dessous se tient celui d'un monstre! S'insurgea avec véhémence un troisième.

\- Peut être que la prison à vie serait un meilleur jugement... Proposa un autre. S'est ainsi qu'un brouhaha monta au sein l'assemblée. Les autres personnes présente s'y prêtèrent aussi.

Le juge essaya de calmer le tout, mais sans grand succès. C'est ainsi que tout le monde se mît à débattre. Je m'en fichais royalement, à vrai dire cela m'indifférais totalement. Je me considérais comme déjà mort. L'assassin vivra encore. Tss... L'impuissance était quelque chose d'horrible et de frustrant... J'attendis patiemment, acceptant déjà mon sort. Une fois la sentence décidée, rien ne pouvait la changer. Toute cette agitation était inutile et vaine.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix forte et amusée trancha dans cette agitation.

\- J'ai une meilleure proposition.

Tout le monde se tourna en provenance de la voix. Celle-ci appartenait à un homme qui ne tarda à se détacher de la foule. Il portait un t-shirt et un pantalon simple. Ses cheveux, argentés, était lissé en arrière avec du gel, avec un peu _trop_ de gel même. Il avait l'air d'un simple civil, rien d'impressionnant. Je fus pris d'un inexpliquable mépris pour cette personne. Peut être était ce le fait qu'il avait l'air d'un simple d'esprit ou le fait qu'il avançait avec arrogance et un peu trop de fierté sa "proposition" Je ne saurais le dire.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda le juge d'un ton froid.

\- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il en plissant exagérément les yeux.

Non le mur, abruti... Bien sûr qu'il te le demande à toi. Pathétique... Je hais les gens simples d'esprits.

\- Voyons le vieux, tu ne me reconnais pas ? L'asile te tends les bras à ce stade !

Apparemment non, idiot, sinon il ne te l'aurait pas demandé, et la politesse, c'est pour les chiens ?

\- Soyez un peu plus poli monsieur, je vous signale que je suis le juge. Et non, je ne vous ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce qui vous donne le droit de me parler de la sorte! S'étouffa le juge d'indignation, son visage virant au rouge carmin sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Tss... Vieux schnok va. Et ça, tu t'en souviens ?!

Décidément la politesse et les bonnes manières n'étaient pas à la portée de tout le monde. Peut-être devrait-on les lui inculquer de force ? Il leva sa main et c'est là que je remarquais sa bague. Une étrange bague avec un cercle orange et en son centre une inscription que je n'arrivais pas à lire à cause de la distance qui nous séparait. Le juge quand à lui eut l'air de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Cette bague...! Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que l'on m'avait informé qu'ils enverraient l'un des membres, mais de là à envoyer un aussi haut gradé...! blêmit le juge en tentant de se rapetisser sur son siège.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est enfin rentré dans ta tête, mais après tout, c'est que tu as des raisons de me craindre...

Cet homme me donnait de plus en plus envie de me crever les tympans pour ne plus jamais avoir à l'écouter de ma vie. Si cela continuait ainsi, son nom finirait à côté de celui de l'assassin sur ma liste des meurtres à commettre. Je le supportais de moins en moins. Chaque parole prononcée en plus me donnais envie de lui asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Du calme, du calme, il ne fallait pas que je fasse un seul faux pas qui permettrait de valider quoi que ce soit à propos du crime. Mais je faisais difficilement taire une petite voix dans ma tête qui murmurait" Tu es déjà accusé d'avoir tuer des dizaines de gens, alors une seule personne de plus, ce n'est pas bien grave...".

Décidément, je devenais de plus en plus cinglé... Mais la phrase qui suivit me coupa le souffle, me faisant regretter mes pensées.

\- Notre association réclame la libération d'Itachi et de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Reviews no jutsu !

Nan ça marche pas ? x'D Tant pis... XD


End file.
